Our Little Brother
by SiblingsFluffsStories101
Summary: Adam is back from being trapped in a cage and he reunited with his 2 older brothers Dean and Sam. But Adam is mad at them for forgetting about him all these years. Will Adam forgive his brothers?
1. Chapter 1

**I love Adam! He so cute, I wish Dean and Sam would pull him out of hell!**

Dean and Sam Winchester were driving in the Impala in Texas, Dean looked over to see his little brother asleep. He smiles at the picture and then he stop at the motel and hit Sam's arm. "Wake up Sammy." Dean said.

"Where are we?" Sam asked, still asleep.

"At a motel, so let's grab our bags and hit the stack." Dean order.

"Can I sleep?" Sam asked closing his eyes.

Dean rolls his eyes.

"Don't make me carry you inside." Dean said. "Cause I don't wanna hurt my back."

"Your such an old man." Sam teased.

"No I'm not." Dean said getting out and shutting the door and then Sam got out, shutting the door. "Now grab your bag and lets go."

"Hey, where's Cas?" Sam asked.

"Right here." The brothers turned to see Castiel standing there. "Did you need me Sam?"

"Yeah, I wanna to know how you're feeling." Sam said throwing his bag over his shoulder.

"Well I'm getting better, but my tummy is growling." Castiel said.

Sam chuckles at him while Dean smiled shaking his head.

"Well we're getting ready for bed, I got the bed to myself and you two can share." Dean said unlocking the door with Sam and Cas behind him.

"You're sick Dean." Sam said disgusted.

"Yep, I know." Dean said laughing turning on the light and the boys put their bags on the bed.

"Ok, I'm gonna get ready for bed and watch wrestling, you boys wanna watch?" Dean asked.

"Nah, I'm gonna do research." Sam said sitting down on the table and setting his laptop in front of him.

"Whatever." Dean said going in the bathroom.

But there was a knock and Dean came out, and Sam stood up. Then Dean opens the door hiding his gun in his jacket pocket, but he felt his heart sank when he saw his half-baby brother burned to death.

"Adam." Dean said.

"Dean." Adam said. "Sam."

"Come in." Sam said as Adam walked in.

"Hello Adam." Cas said as Adam sat down on the bed.

"Hi." Adam quietly said.

"Adam, are you ok?" Sam asked him.

"Oh now you care?" Adam asked coldly.

Sam and Dean looked over at each other, they felt so bad for leaving their baby brother trapped in a cage in hell.

"Adam," Dean started. "We feel bad for leaving you."

"Yeah right." Adam said not believing his older brothers.

"Look, how about you go clean yourself. up in the bathroom and we'll talk when you're done." Sam suggested.

Adam looks down and back up.

"Fine." Adam said painfully getting up. "Ugh."

"You ok?" Dean said gently grabbing Adam's arm.

"Yes I'm fine." Adam said grouchily. "Don't touch me."

Then Adam walks in the bathroom and shut the door. Dean and Sam felt bad for their baby brother.

 **More chapters coming soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

Once Adam was done taking a shower, he noticed that he clothes are burned and torn up. So he ops the door a little. "I need clean clothes." Adam said.

Then Sam grabbed one of Dean's shirt and pant.

"Here you go." Sam said handing Adam Dean's clothes.

"Sam, that's my clothes." Dean said looking up from the TV.

Sam gave Dean the look.

"Fine." Dean gave up.

Sam rolled his eyes and Adam grab the clothes and shut the door.

"Dean, I feel bad." Sam said turning to his older brother.

Adam lean in close to the door and listen to his brothers.

"I know Sammy." He heard Dean said.

"He was just a kid." Sam said.

So Adam got dress and open the door.

"Hey kiddo, all set?" Dean asked.

Adam walked over to Sam and hugged him. The Boys were surprise, but Sam hugged him back.

"What was that for?" Sam asked as Dean stood up.

"Hey, we're brothers." Adam said smiling up at Sam. "We all have bromance."

Dean rolls his eyes playfully while Sam chuckles him.

"Come here you knucklehead." Dean said pulling Adam for a tight hug.

Adam was happy to reunite with his big brothers, Dean and Sam are so glad to have their baby brother back and safe.

 **Sorry if this chapter was short, but next chapter will be longer, I promise! :)**


End file.
